Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Tests/Chat/Log
Chat in S.E.A. Server. In-game chat in Celestial Realm OR Celestial Legacy Log .1 Character used in a family (Username: Kaenae4, VIP6) : # Aclla (Granado Espada) # Jeanne (Bayonetta # Duke Rocheister # Brex # Valleria (Granado Espada) # Arctic Duke # Natalie (Granado Espada) # Rey (Star Wars) # Rera # Mina Majikina # Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) # Azura (Fire Emblem) # Histina (Hero of Robots) # Hrist (Valkyrie Profile) # Kachina (Valkyrie Profile) # Reinhard (Overwatch) # Noctis (Final Fantasy) # Female Royal Guard of Rune-Midgard (Ragnarok Online) # Female Scout of Armonia (Granado Espada) # Ethereal Queen # Sunniva (League of Angels) # Tribal Olaf (League of Legends) # Vermillion Phoenix (Wukong Saga) # Seraph Lamington (Disgaea) # Van (Granado Espada) # Daria (Granado Espada) # Berthe (Granado Espada) # Cherlyn (Granado Espada) # Evil (Granado Espada) # Maria Traydor (Star Ocean) # Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts) # Griffith (Berserk) # Lucia (Lunar 2) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Kerrigan (Starcraft) # Artanis (Starcraft) # Selendis (Starcraft) # Whitemane (Warcraft) # Tyrael (Diablo) # Auriel (Diablo) Character used in a family (Username: Kassor, VIP12, Legendary Member) : # Selkie (Boku No Academia # Ifurita (El-Hazard) # Ash Crimson (King of Fighters) # Aclla # Van # Evil # Berthe # Yeganeh # Sellaneh # Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter) # Viki # Rinoa Heartily # Lich King Arthas # Po Panda # Tracer # Leona # Ultima the High Seraph # Edea Kramer # SaxWuff # Soren (SorenAshe) # Lady Rachel # Kaori (Last Blade) # # At Sir Lunept Cyneric Gunvald global raid Group of Filipino, Indonesian, Vietnamese and certain players are chatting with this boss. This included EU players too. There were dozens of players who were not able to understand any foreign languages in global world supercosmic boss Raid. WARNING this will contain foul language not suitable for youngsters and young teens! * (Global) Panelo12: WTS> Cyneric Gunvald Soul PM me * Pikky (PH): Maraming tao nagpasok ang world raid ni Sir Lunept * Palo1 (PH): Tse! * DilawanHater12 (PH): Pa heal! * Pikky (PH): Malakas si Sir Lunept este Cyneric Gunvald yun. Superboss siya! * Paleo4 (PH): Paano si Singarti Blackwood World Raid? * Ple1a (ID): Bukankah dia sulit dikalahkan? * Pikky (PH): Please understand us. * DilawanHater12 (PH): Hello mga Indo players! * Tare1245 (ID): Dia memiliki 1.33e79,333,124 HP tersisa? Kenapa Sir Lunept terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan! * Minzy (VN): Bạn không thể nhìn thấy. Chúng tôi có các đồng minh như Leona, Ania, Jeanne, v.v. * Pikky (PH): Kuya Palo1 * Ple1a (ID): Please use "2nd awakening" ultimate ability if necessary. * Paell (FR-EU): Que pensons-nous de Sir Lunept de toute façon? * Momo1111111 (JP): ルネプト卿？ 血まみれの嫌悪 スキル を使用してください。 * Paell (FR-EU): Please understand. (Essaye de comprendre!) * Jack1 (US): This asshole needs to die in this instant! You fucking bitches! * Mariodaaa (US): C'mon those foreign players! I am fucking done there! * Menoooooo (RU): Продолжать бороться! Этот супербосс сэр Ланэтт настолько раздражает! * Jaaajjjj (SKR): 루네 프트 선생님? 우리는 많은 선수가 필요해! * Kaenae4 (SKR): 해! * Pikky (PH): Laban mo! * JiaoVi (ZH-CN): 精品店里有卢纳爵士的灵魂吗？ * Minleeee (ZH-TW): 繼續與他搏鬥！ Category:Fanmade Category:Fan History